Sepuluh Tahun
by ahalya
Summary: "Sayang, nanti malam kamu mau aku pakai baju apa?" Kali ini Sakura mengecilkan suaranya, nyaris berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, suaminya. "Hn. Apa saja." / "Sayang, nanti malam pulang jam berapa?" / "Nggak tahu." / "Sayang, ma—"/ "Apa lagi, Sakura?" / Spesial buat Kira Desuke :D


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakternya tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan materi.

**Sepuluh Tahun**

Fiksi singkat buat kado ultah (yang telat) buat **Kira Desuke** tercinta. :D

.

.

"Sayang, nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Hn. Apa saja."

"Sayang, nanti malam kamu mau aku pakai baju apa?" Kali ini Sakura mengecilkan suaranya, nyaris berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, suaminya. Meski kanan kiri rumahnya dibatasi tembok yang tinggi, tidak menutup kemungkinan salah satu tetangga mereka mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan-dan menjadi santapan gosip pagi para tetangganya sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Hn. Apa saja."

"Sayang, nanti malam pulang jam berapa?"

"Nggak tahu." Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil, separuh badannya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil ketika suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Sayang, ma—"

"Apa lagi, Sakura?" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dengan tidak sabar. Hari ini ada _meeting_ jam delapan pagi dengan para karyawannya dan dia hampir terlambat.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, ciuman penyemangatnya mana?" Suara berbisik Sakura kali ini bukan karena peduli jika terdengar oleh tetangga mereka. Peduli apa dengan tetangga mereka? Kali ini rasa sesak di dadanya lebih mengiris ketimbang harus menjadi santapan gosip para tetangga.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, lalu berbalik mendekati Sakura. Dikecupnya pelan kening istrinya. "Hn. Aku berangkat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun Sakura menganggap rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Sepuluh tahun Sakura mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi keluarganya. Sepuluh tahun dia memendam cita-citanya sebagai wanita karir agar suami dan anaknya tidak kekurangan sedikit pun waktu darinya. Sepuluh tahun, ternyata waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Sasuke berubah.

.

.

**Sepuluh Tahun**

**.**

.

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat. Duduk sambil menyelesaikan rajutannya, kemudian kembali menghela napas dengan berat. Diliriknya jarum jam dinding rumahnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Itachi—jagoan kecilnya—belum pulang. Anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu masih berada di sekolahnya. Suasana rumah di siang seperti ini sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya yang masih menekuri rajutannya yang belum selesai, meski pikirannya menerawang ke mana-mana. Bahkan detik-detik jarum jam yang berjalan pun terdengar begitu kencang karena kesunyian yang hanya dipecahkan oleh gerakan jarum jam.

Jangan bertanya tentang suaminya! Sasuke tidak akan pulang sebelum jam sebelas malam. Malah di malam-malam lain terkadang sang suami pulang hampir pukul dua dini hari. Hal yang membuat Sakura kerap menyangka kalau suaminya itu memiliki wanita simpanan di luar sana.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat. Rajutannya mulai membentuk syal panjang yang hangat. Dia meletakkan rajutannya. Rasanya semakin hari Sakura merasa kesunyian semakin memakan waktu-waktu yang dilaluinya. Dulu dia adalah wanita yang ceria dan penuh aktivitas. Teman-temannya banyak, dia sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya atau sekadar mengobrol, bertukar cerita mengenai kabar dirinya atau isu-isu teraktual yang sedang terjadi di Konoha. Belum lagi dulu dia adalah seorang wanita karir, pekerja keras, seorang bankir. Namun setelah menikah dengan Sasuke, semua berubah. Hidupnya hanya seputar rumah, sekolah Itachi, dan pasar.

Sasuke menginginkan Sakura hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang selalu siap untuk anak dan suaminya. Sasuke melarang Sakura bekerja. Lelaki itu juga mulai membatasi pergaulannya. Impian Sakura untuk terus menjadi wanita karir harus dikubur dalam-dalam akibat pernikahannya. Bukannya Sakura mengatakan bahwa menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga adalah pekerjaan yang tidak positif. Seratus persen dia akan mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan itu adalah hal yang mulia.

Namun berubahnya sikap Sasuke setelah pernikahan mereka berjalan sepuluh tahun membuat Sakura merasa bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya tidak sebanding jika Sasuke ternyata merusak nilai-nilai luhur ikatan pernikahan mereka. Jika saja sikap Sasuke tidak berubah atau kebiasaan pulang larut malam lelaki itu tidak muncul, mungkin Sakura masih menjalani hari-hari pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia. Seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Sakura ingat, sejak menikah Sasuke selalu mencium bibirnya dengan mesra sebelum pergi berangkat ke kantornya. Dulu Sakura sedikit risih dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu itu. Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga mereka yang lewat dan melihat bahwa pagi-pagi mereka sudah mengumbar kemesraan di depan pintu rumah. Perlakuan mesra Sasuke kepadanya semakin bertambah saat Sakura hamil Itachi. Lelaki yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu selalu mengumbar senyumnya, seolah memberi tahu kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung di dunia ketika akan menjadi seorang ayah. Hampir di setiap kesempatan Sasuke selalu mencuri-curi ciuman padanya, entah di pipi, kening, bahkan bibir sekalipun tanpa ada rasa malu jika ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Namun kini semua berubah.

Jangankan mencium Sakura dengan mesra tanpa peduli ada orang lain atau tidak. Setiap pagi, Sakura tidak lagi merasakan antusias Sasuke ketika mengecup bibirnya sebelum berangkat kerja. Tak jarang hanya kecupan di kening yang didapatkannya. Padahal dulu Sasuke yang begitu antusias melakukan hal itu. Dalihnya dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja jika tidak ada ciuman semangat dari Sakura. Bahkan di saat malam-malam mereka yang hanya berdua pun, Sasuke tak lagi memesrainya seperti dulu. Seperti ada yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk memesrainya. Seolah Sasuke lupa bahwa dulu Sakura-lah yang sering kelelahan akibat permainan ranjang mereka yang begitu intens.

Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada cermin di samping lemari kamar yang merefleksikan sekujur tubuhnya. Ada kegelisahan menyelimuti dirinya ketika memandang bayangan dirinya pada cermin. Kegelisahan yang secara pelan tapi pasti menelusuk ke hatinya.

Sakura semakin merasa gelisah. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam sosok bayangan di cermin. Seorang wanita berusia 35 tahun, berambut merah muda sebahu. Samar-samar dia melihat kerutan-kerutan halus mulai muncul di bawah matanya. Kedua matanya pun kini memiliki kantung akibat malam-malam terakhir yang dihabiskan dengan gelisah memikirkan suami dan nasib pernikahan mereka. Bibir merah delima yang dulu dipuja-puja sang suami pun tak lagi semerah dulu. Jika dulu tubuhnya yang langsing adalah hal disukai suaminya, kini hal itu pun menghilang seiring bertambahnya usia.

Sakura dulu sempat kurang percaya diri saat bercermin. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, ukuran payudaranya pun tergolong kecil. Namun Sasuke, sang suami, membuatnya menjadi wanita paling berbahagia ketika malam pertama mereka, lelaki itu begitu memujanya, membuatnya merasa seperti wanita paling cantik sedunia. Jika Sakura mengeluh bahwa tubuhnya tak seindah atau seseksi wanita lain, Sasuke akan berkata bahwa baginya yang terindah hanyalah Sakura. Kehamilan dan pertambahan usia memang membuat ukuran payudaranya bertambah. Bahkan lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya semakin feminin, tapi itu jualah yang membuat tumpukan lemak di sekitar lengan dan pahanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura semakin merasa tidak percaya diri.

Apalagi di usianya yang ke-35, Sasuke bukannya menunjukkan kemunduran secara penampilan. Justru lelaki itu semakin matang. Acap kali Sakura merasa was-was. Memiliki suami yang tampan, gagah, dan mapan benar-benar membuat dirinya gelisah di saat dia menyadari bahwa wajah dan tubuhnya telah termakan usia.

Di satu malam yang penuh kemesraan dulu, Sakura pernah bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" Wajah Sakura merona. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandangnya dengan tatapan pemujaan. Mereka baru saja melakukan kemesraan yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah ketika mengingatnya. Selimut putih yang semestinya menutupi tubuh polos keduanya sudah terjatuh di kaki tempat tidur.

"Hn."

"Sasukeee~!" Sakura merajuk. Kebiasaan Sasuke selalu berkata singkat selalu membuat Sakura kesal. Dulu dia seorang bankir, bukan seorang penerjemah bahasa isyarat!

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, mencium punggung tangan wanita itu. "Karena kamu adalah istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, wanita yang diciptakan dari tulang rusukku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Seorang Sasuke yang tidak pernah berkata-kata romantis kini mengatakan kalimat yang bisa membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta dalam sekejap karena perkataannya. Namun raut wajah Sakura berubah dalam sekejap. "Tapi sekarang aku gemuk." Dia menyentuh bagian lengannya yang kini tampak berisi sejak melahirkan Itachi.

Sasuke ikut menyentuh bagian itu. "Kamu seksi."

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia seksi. "Gombal! Kamu bilang dulu kamu suka badanku yang kurus."

"Itu dulu, tapi sekarang aku suka kamu yang seperti ini."

"Tapi—"

Perkataan Sakura tak pernah selesai karena Sasuke sudah mulai menyerangnya kembali. Lagi, mereka mengulang kemesraan mereka, mereguk madu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Bayangan kenangan mereka dulu terputus ketika Sakura kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"_Itu dulu, tapi sekarang …."_

Sakura seolah tak mengingat kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Hanya makna perubahan yang terpatri dalam benaknya. Itu dulu, tapi sekarang …. Apa itu juga yang membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa sekarang Sakura bukan lagi wanita terindah baginya?

Sakura masih memerhatikan bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Bayangan wanita berusia 35 tahun masih menyambutnya. "Apakah karena ini Sasuke mulai berubah?" bisiknya dengan lirih.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu melelahkan pekerjaannya hari ini. Permintaan pasar terhadap produk yang dihasilkan perusahaannya sedang tinggi, dia harus bisa memilih-milih mana _customer_ potensial di saat-saat kelangkaan produk seperti sekarang ini. Menjual produk pada_customer_ yang salah bisa berimbas pada kecewa bahkan hilangnya _customer_ potensial dan jelas merugikan perusahaan yang sudah dirintisnya dari bawah.

Sasuke agak heran. Biasanya Sakura sudah berdiri menyambutnya, membukakan pintu untuknya, belum lagi ditambah pelukan dan terjangan Itachi, putranya yang berusia delapan tahun. Namun kali ini nihil. Apalagi pintu depan sama sekali tidak dikunci!

Perasaan khawatir dan gelisah mulai timbul dalam diri Sasuke. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Tak ada sahutan. Sasuke kembali mencoba dengan suara lebih kencang. "Sakura!"

"Ya, Sayang, aku di kamar!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Diliriknya jam di dinding ruangan. Masih pukul delapan malam. Tidak biasanya Sakura sudah berada di kamar di jam seperti ini. Apa Sakura sakit? Tidak, ditepisnya pemikiran itu. Suara Sakura saat menyahutinya tadi sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan ke arah itu. Tak ingin berspekulasi lebih lama, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke hampir merasa dia salah masuk kamar ketika melihat siapa wanita yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sakura sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. Dia memakai _lingerie_ berwarna _broken white_, yang berhasil menampilkan keindahan lekuk tubuhnya di usia 35 tahun.

Sakura menegang ketika mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Dia harap-harap cemas menanti respons Sasuke ketika melihat penampilannya malam ini. Sudah lama mereka tidak memadu kasih dengan percikan-percikan seperti ini. Belakangan ini, percintaan mereka lebih mirip sebatas permainan tanpa hati, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi membatin, apakah dirinya memang sudah tidak menarik lagi. Dan saat inilah pembuktiannya.

Sasuke sempat meneguk ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Kamu apa-apaan?"

Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Sakura meradang lahir dan batin. Sepuluh tahun, ternyata memang berpengaruh. Bukan hanya urusan hati, tapi juga urusan ranjang!

.

.

Penolakan Sasuke semalam masih begitu membekas di dalam hatinya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa menjadi wanita menyedihkan seperti ini. Beginikah perasaan seorang istri yang ditolak oleh suaminya sendiri? Sedih sesedih-sedihnya dan sakit sesakit-sakitnya.

Padahal Sakura sudah mahal-mahal membeli _lingerie_ yang dipakainya semalam dengan harapan bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan kepercayaan diri kepadanya bahwa dia masih semenarik saat malam pengantin mereka dulu di hadapan lelaki itu, tapi nyatanya tidak sejalan. Apa mungkin 'wanita lain' itu masih muda, seksi, dan menarik? Pemikiran itu membuat Sakura gelisah sepanjang hari. Dia jadi penasaran sehebat apa wanita yang sudah membuat suaminya lupa kalau dia masih mempunyai seorang istri dan anak di rumah!

"_Okaasan, okaasan_ kenapa melamun?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia menatap Itachi yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, kelihatan bingung saat menatapnya. "Tidak, _okaasan_ tidak melamun," bantah Sakura. Dia mengusap-usap pelan kepala Itachi. "Kenapa Itachi-_kun_ mengira _okaasan_ sedang melamun?"

Itachi yang hari ini sedang libur sedang menonton televisi, menoleh ke arah Sakura saat wanita itu bertanya. "Itu, rajutan _okaasan_ sudah selesai, tapi _okaasan_ masih diam saja sejak tadi," kata Itachi. "_Okaasan_ sedang ada masalah?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia meletakkan rajutan syalnya yang sudah selesai. "_Okaasan_ tidak apa-apa. Itachi-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Itachi menatap ibunya dengan tatapan menyelidik, khas ayahnya ketika sedang menginterogasi Sakura dulu. "Kenapa Itachi-_kun_ melihat _okaasan_ seperti itu?"

"_Okaasan_ mirip _otousan_."

Kali ini Sakura yang memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada Itachi. "Nah, sekarang kenapa Itachi-_kun_ mengatakan kalau _okaasan_ mirip _otousan_?"

"Karena jawaban _okaasan_ sama seperti _otousan_ waktu aku melihat _otousan_ sedang melamun sambil menatap foto di dompetnya."

"Foto?"

"Iya, tapi _otousan_ langsung menyembunyikannya saat aku datang. _Otousan_ bilang ini urusan orang dewasa."

"Itachi-_kun_ tahu itu foto siapa?" Hati Sakura menjadi was-was. Foto siapa yang Sasuke tatap sambil melamun?

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," kata Itachi. Pandangan Itachi kini beralih kepada siaran televisi yang sudah menayangkan acara kesukaannya. "Yang aku ingat, foto itu foto gadis yang sangat cantik, _Okaasan_, masih muda, dan mirip _okaasan_."

"… _sangat cantik, masih muda, dan mirip okaasan."_

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hati Sakura serasa dijatuhi batu yang sangat besar.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Demi keutuhan rumah tangga mereka, Sakura rela mandi malam-malam seperti ini. Jarak rumah dengan kantor Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh, dua puluh menit cukup menempuh jarak dari kantor ke rumah.

Sakura sudah merencanakan hal ini matang-matang. Dia akan mandi sesaat sebelum Sasuke tiba di rumah. Pada saat Sasuke tiba di kamar mereka, Sakura akan meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menggosok punggungnya. Sasuke pernah bilang kalau punggung Sakura seksi dan indah. Sakura ingin mengembalikan malam-malam romantis mereka dengan sedikit trik agar Sasuke melihat punggung telanjangnya.

Sakura sudah berendam di dalam _bathtub_selama tiga puluh menit, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Padahal perkiraan Sakura, seharusnya Sasuke sudah tiba dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kemana orang itu?!

Sakura mulai merasa kedinginan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia memang sedikit tidak enak badan. Dia sering merasa mual saat pagi hari. Nafsu makannya pun bertambah, hal yang membuat tubuhnya semakin gemuk—menurutnya. Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk, tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada di kamar mandi sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura?!" Ada nada geram di ujung kalimat Sasuke.

"Ma-mandi," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh. Suaranya terbata-bata akibat tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil.

"Ini sudah malam."

Sebenarnya _mood_ Sakura sudah berantakan karena Sasuke pulang lewat dari waktu yang diperkirakannya. Namun demi rumah tangganya yang sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun, Sakura menguatkan hatinya.

"Sa-sayang, to-tolong go-gosok punggungku. _Hatsyiii_…!"

Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan Sakura. Lelaki itu malah keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka, lalu kembali dengan sebuah handuk tebal di tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang demam, melilitkan tubuh polos istrinya dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Tu-turunkan aku!"

"Diam, Sakura."

"Go-gosok punggungku, Sasuke-_kun_! _Hatsyiii_…!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris permintaan Sakura. Dia malah mengeringkan tubuh Sakura, memakaikan sebuah daster, yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari baju, di tubuh Sakura tanpa memakaikan pakaian dalam terlebih dahulu. Sasuke lalu menyelimuti tubuh istrinya, langsung mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Tidur dan jangan banyak ulah!" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam ketika Sasuke malah pergi dari kamar mereka, bukannya menemaninya tidur. Sakura tidak tahu jam berapa Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mereka. Karena sampai menutup mata, Sakura tetap merasa bahwa tempat di sebelahnya kosong—sekosong hatinya.

.

.

Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing, badannya lemas, bahkan rasa mual mulai muncul ke permukaan. Sakura memang memiliki catatan medis yang buruk dengan lambungnya. Asam lambungnya sering kali naik. Dia tidak bisa jika tidak makan dengan tepat waktu. Padahal beberapa hari ini dia sering kali melupakan waktu makannya.

Sakura menoleh, Sasuke sudah ada di sebelahnya, masih tertidur pulas. Mendadak Sakura merasakan kesal ketika mengingat perlakuan Sasuke semalam kepadanya. Entah jam berapa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Seingat Sakura, semalam Sasuke keluar tanpa mengatakan dia akan kemana. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang damai di saat terlelap membuat rasa kesal itu luruh seketika. Sakura mengusap lembut anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan di keningnya, langsung terjaga. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka sempurna. Sasuke memang termasuk orang-orang yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya ketika membuka mata sehabis tidur. Merasa canggung, Sakura menarik tangannya. Kemudian rasa mual yang sangat parah melandanya. Tanpa menggubris panggilan Sasuke, Sakura langsung bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoeeekkk…. Hoek…."

Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya. Dia memegang rambut Sakura, membantu agar rambutnya tidak terkena muntahan. Sakura berkumur-kumur setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sasuke berusaha merilekskan Sakura dengan memijat-mijat pelan tengkuk Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah baikkan?"

Sakura hanya menoleh singkat ke arah Sasuke sebelum membuang muka.

"Sakura, aku sedang bertanya padamu."

Sakura kembali hanya menoleh singkat ke arah Sasuke, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Hari ini hari Minggu, Itachi sedang menginap di rumah orang tua Sakura sejak semalam. Sakura ingin beristirahat seharian hari ini. Dia tidak peduli bahwa pagi ini dia belum sama sekali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sakura, aku sedang bertanya kepadamu."

Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah kesal jika memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. Namun kejadian semalam maupun hari-hari kemarin membuat Sakura bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke. Peduli apa jika Sasuke marah padanya? Peduli apa jika akhirnya Sasuke kesal dan pergi ke rumah simpanannya? Tidak! Untuk kalimat terakhir, Sakura tidak rela lahir maupun batin.

"Sakura—"

"Jangan mengurusi aku! Urusi saja wanita itu!"

Sasuke diam—yang diartikan Sakura sebagai ketidakmampuan untuk menyangkal segala perkataannya.

"Benar, 'kan?" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian memunggungi Sasuke.

"Wanita itu, apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Aku tahu aku sudah tidak muda lagi. Tubuhku tidak langsing seperti dulu, sudah banyak tumpukan lemak di sana-sini. Wajahku juga tidak lagi semulus saat kita menikah dulu. Tapi kenapa kamu tega, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Baru saja dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus mengurusi wanita itu—yang mana Sasuke tidak ketahui siapa wanita yang dimaksud. Kali ini Sakura mengatakan perubahan wajah dan tubuhnya akibat usia. Sebenarnya apa maksud Sakura? Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lain tempat tidur yang menghadap wajah Sakura.

Sakura melengoskan wajahnya, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Lelaki itu berjongkok di samping tempat tidur agar posisi wajahnya sejajar dengan Sakura. "Jangan membuatku semakin bingung."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan lirih, menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar sudah menetes di pipinya. Kegiatan yang kini digantikan oleh tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu aku tidak sesempurna wanita lain atau semuda wanita itu, tapi kenapa—kenapa kamu harus selingkuh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. Hal ini diartikan berbeda oleh Sakura. Sakura pikir, Sasuke terkejut karena dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berselingkuh.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan mengelak!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dituntun kembali agar menghadap ke arahnya oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengelak. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh."

"Lalu foto siapa yang kamu pandang sambil melamun?"

"Foto?"

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Itachi sendiri yang bilang kalau dia memergokimu sedang memandang foto seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik."

Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat. Saat ingatan itu muncul, sebuah tawa kecil terselip di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Sakura merasa semakin emosi. Akhir-akhir ini emosinya memang sedikit tidak stabil. Ada saja hal-hal yang mudah membuatnya marah atau sedih.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa? Yang kulihat saat itu adalah fotomu."

"Bohong," desis Sakura. "Itachi bilang wanita itu masih muda."

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura, dia malah bangkit, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dompet yang Sakura kenal sebagai dompet milik Sasuke. Sebuah foto diambil Sasuke dari dalam dompetnya, lalu kembali menuju ke tempat Sakura, sambil mengangsurkan foto itu ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat siapa wanita dalam foto itu. Foto itu memang foto dirinya. Foto pertama yang Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke ketika mereka pertama kali merajut kasih. Usia Sakura di foto itu masih tujuh belas tahun.

"I-ini…."

"Ya, ini adalah wanita itu yang membuatmu cemburu." Sasuke sedikit geli ketika mengatakan hal itu. Istrinya cemburu pada sosok dirinya sendiri di waktu muda.

"Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pulang malam? Bahkan kadang jam dua pagi baru sampai di rumah!"

"Aku sibuk, Sakura. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus di kantor."

"Bohong! Kamu juga selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, tak pernah lagi menciumku sebelum berangkat, kalaupun iya, hanya di kening saja."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hn? Bukankah memang kamu yang tidak ingin aku cium di bibir. Kamu bilang kamu risih."

"I-iya, tapi 'kan…."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu nyaman," kata Sasuke.

Sakura merasa malu. Selama ini memang dia yang selalu memrotes kebiasaan Sasuke yang sering mencium bibirnya sebelum berangkat kerja. Dia risih, takut kalau ada tetangga mereka yang memergoki kemesraan mereka pagi-pagi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau justru Sasuke memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu demi kenyamanannya.

"Tapi kenapa kamu—kamu menolak kita mmm … mmmm ya, itu." Sakura masih kesulitan untuk membicarakan urusan ranjang secara gamblang dengan Sasuke, meski usia pernikahan mereka sudah sepuluh tahun.

"Bercinta maksudnya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Hal yang membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia meraih jemari Sakura, mencium buku-buku jari wanita itu. "Kamu kira aku tidak tergoda melihat kamu memakai _lingerie_ tipis yang hampir tidak menyembunyikan tubuhmu?"

Sakura sedikit malu ketika mengatakan, "Buktinya kamu tidak—mmm… tidak menyerangku."

Sasuke tertawa. "Sakura, aku tersiksa sepanjang malam. Tapi…." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Hn. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas."

Sakura memalingkan lagi wajahnya. "Ternyata benar, aku memang sudah tidak menarik lagi di matamu."

Sasuke menghela napas dengan berat. "Bukan seperti itu."

Sakura diam. Dia masih memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak menyerangmu malam itu karena aku…."

Sakura mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap kedua mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Kata orang mata adalah jendela hati, maka Sakura ingin melihat kejujuran hati Sasuke saat mengatakan alasannya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin kamu merasa puas."

Sakura merasa pipinya merona hebat. Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke sampai memikirkan kepuasannya di saat mereka bercinta. "A-aku selalu puas kalau denganmu."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Dia sudah terlanjur basah menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Sakura. Maka tidak perlu lagi dia menutup-nutupi yang sebenarnya dia rasakan dua malam kemarin.

"Saat itu aku begitu lelah, Sakura. Pekerjaan kantor menumpuk, aku juga belum sempat makan siang hari itu. Aku tidak ingin percintaan kita tidak memuaskanmu."

Sakura merasa iba kepada Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh wajah lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama sepuluh tahun.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bayanganmu saat memakai baju tipis sialan itu selalu menghantuiku malam itu, belum lagi keesokan harinya di kantor. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Maka aku berniat akan melampiaskan hasratku semalam. Aku begitu semangat ingin pulang cepat kemarin."

Sakura tertawa meski ada rasa kesal saat mengatakan, "Tapi kamu semalam menolak menggosok punggungku."

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura! Kamu pikir aku tega melampiaskan hasratku di saat tubuhmu menggigil dan demam seperti semalam!"

"Lalu ke mana kamu semalam?"

"Tentu saja aku mandi air dingin! Aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku dari gairah yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Melihat tengkukmu yang tidak tertutupi rambut saja sudah bisa membakar gairahku, apalagi ketika semalam aku melihatmu tanpa busana!" Sasuke sedikit geram dengan pemikiran Sakura bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tubuh polos istrinya itu. Yang benar saja!

Sakura hanya diam, meski dalam hati dia merasa menjadi wanita paling cantik sedunia. Dia mengutuk pemikiran bodohnya yang mengira Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memerhatikannya seperti dulu. "Maaf," kata Sakura. "Aku hanya berpikir setelah sepuluh tahun ini, kamu merasa bosan padaku. Wajah dan tubuhku tidak semolek dulu, ya, walau dulu memang tubuhku juga tidak seksi. Aku bukan wanita yang sempurna."

Sasuke tertawa, mencium bibir Sakura dengan mesra. Ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Ciuman atas sepuluh tahun waktu yang telah mereka habiskan sebagai sepasang suami istri.

"Aku tidak perlu wanita yang sempurna. Aku hanya butuh kamu."

Sepuluh tahun, Sakura merasakan cinta dari suaminya. Bukan hanya sepuluh tahun ini. Tapi Sakura selalu berharap bahwa cinta mereka akan selalu abadi untuk sepuluh tahun-tahun berikutnya.

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Sayang, aku baru sadar."

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit mengabaikan perkataan Sakura. Tangannya masih bergerilya di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Mulutnya pun tidak tinggal diam, sibuk memberi jejak di sekitar dada Sakura.

"Mmm … Sasuke-_kun_, dengar dulu." Sakura berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke agak kesal karena gairahnya yang sudah ditahan selama dua hari kini tertunda lagi. "Hn?"

"Sepertinya aku hamil lagi."

"Apa?"

"Iya. Aku baru sadar sudah telat datang bulan selama dua minggu. Aku juga sering merasa mual dan pusing setiap pagi."

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung menghujani wajah Sakura dengan ciuman mesra. "_Arigatou, arigatou_," katanya berulang kali.

Sakura tertawa-tawa geli akibat tindakan Sasuke. Kemudian sinar jahil tersirat di kedua mata Sakura. "Jadi, kegiatan kita ditunda dulu, ya?"

"Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyuarakan protesnya.

"Aku tidak ingin calon bayi kita kenapa-kenapa."

"Hn? Bukankah dokter bilang saat mengandung Itachi dulu, tidak apa-apa jika dilakukan dengan hati-hati?"

Sakura ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang merajuk, seperti mainan kesayangannya direbut paksa. "Ya, itu dulu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke tampak berpikir, lalu dia bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn. Aku akan menelepon dokter Hyuuga untuk bertanya tentang hal ini."

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan!"

"Hn?"

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya dia jika Sasuke benar-benar menelepon dokter kandungannya dulu hanya karena ingin bertanya mengenai bercinta di saat hamil. Saat ini Sasuke masih memberikan pandangan bertanya kepadanya.

"Baik-baik, aku mengaku. Aku tadi hanya bercanda."

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Dia melemparkan ponselnya secara asal yang untungnya mendarat dengan baik di atas karpet tebal. "Jadi?"

.

.

**BENAR-BENAR SELESAI**

**A/n**: Iya, ini udah tamat. #tebarbunga Jadi adegan selanjutnya bayangkan saja di benak masing-masing ya. XD #plak

Pertama, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Kedua, buat Debby atau Kira Desuke, selamat ulang tahun, Cantik! ;) *cium mesra*

Maaf ya, baru bisa kasih kadonya sekarang, telat lagi. Terus kadonya nggak sesuai rekues lagi. XD Kan rekuesmu itu Sehangat Mentari yang harus ditamatin. #ngumpet

Tapi berhubung fic SM itu alurnya lambat, lelet, lemot, kaya keong. #plak XD kakakmu yang awet muda ini cuma bisa kasih fic ini setelah mandangin foto kamu berhari-hari. (ini bohong, jangan khawatir #dor XD)

Deb, sebenarnya aku mikir ini fic kok lebih cocok jadi kado pernikahan ya daripada kado ulang tahun. *kode pingin kado buat nikah nanti* XDD

Sebenarnya bingung mau menempatkan fic ini di _genre_ apa? Maunya sih _genre_ Comedy Romantis kaya film-film Hollywood gitu. #digeplak XD Tapi malah bingung sebenarnya ini fic masuk _genre_ apa, sih? Romance/Family, Drama/Family, Romance/Drama, Romance/Humor atau malah Drama/Humor #jedug maklum aja ya, saya masih _newbie_#pundung.

*lirik a/n di atas* astaga! Beginilah kalau sudah lama nggak nulis.

Papaaayyyy~

With love,

a


End file.
